


Jekyll Couldn't Sleep

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Edward Hyde has good drunk hook-up manners, Fluff, Henry Jekyll can't danced drunk, Henry Jekyll shouldn't drink, M/M, even though Hyde cannot fathom how to Kindness properly, grade A fluff though, ok actually there be a lot of alcohol, there be some alcohol, well ok he can but he shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Henry Jekyll couldn't sleep. This all happened because the damn man couldn't sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderfully supportive and encouraging Dissy from a Skype group I'm in. They're part of the reason I decided to post my word-jarble online. Check out Dissy here: fullychaoticpatrol.tumblr.com

Henry was laying in bed, making his best attempt to sleep. The day had been stressful, more so than usual, and Edward was being uncharacteristically quiet. It all had Henry very much on edge, and thus unable to obtain a wink of sleep. He was too tired to accomplish anything productive, but was far to awake with his own thoughts to sleep in the darkness of the room. Henry looked over at the large standing mirror against the wall, hoping to catch Edward looking back at him from the other side to at least have someone to talk to. Anything was better than laying in bed, in silence, left to one's own devices. Edward was not in the mirror.  
Henry thought he saw something shift in the darkness of the room.  
“Hyde?” Henry's voice was a whisper.  
“For God's sake, stop thinking and go to sleep.” It was Edward. Of course it was Edward. He wanted to sleep just as much as Henry did.  
“I can't. There's so much I should be doing right now.” Henry could hear Edward audibly sigh dramatically. No weight was put onto the bed, but Henry felt Edward lay down beside him and wrap his arms around the worrisome man.  
“Shut up, and sleep,” Edward said as he all but nuzzled his cheek against Henry's back. Henry smiled at the gesture, albeit a bit confused.  
“Why do you care, Hyde?”  
“I want sleep. If you don't sleep, and I'm not in control, I don't get to sleep.” The reason was more than that. It always was more than that. Edward never enjoyed seeing Henry so worn out and stressed. Sure it was partially because the stress Henry felt often invaded Edward as well, rarely ever purposefully. But there was always another reason beneath that. Henry knew as well as Edward, but neither spoke of it. They didn't need to.  
Henry fell asleep with Edward holding onto him not long after.

When Henry woke the next morning, he found his bed empty. It was always empty, even when Edward was present. Edward was chattering away as Henry dressed, just like usual. He hadn't said a word about the previous night, and Henry wondered if it had all been in his head. Or, more accurately, if it had been entirely made-up. Henry brushed the thought from his mind, and continued with his morning.  
One cup of tea and one breakfast later, Henry retreated to his study to finish today's paperwork. It was crucial to have these forms signed and filled for the sake of the Society.  
“Oh everything is for your precious mad scientist Society, isn't it.” Edward was, as it was easily seen, not a fan of watching Henry do paperwork. Henry ignored him, and did his best to focus on his paperwork as Edward made an attempt to convince Henry to take a break. This break being, of course, to let Edward have control.  
“Rogue scientist, Edward. It's a rogue scientist society.”  
“Whatever, it's the same thing. I don't get why you sell your soul to this place.” Henry sighed and set down his pen.  
“What would you rather me sell my soul to? You?” Edward actually looked rather hurt by the accusation.  
“I rather you sell it to something that wouldn't have you cooped up in your room all damn day. But hey, it's your life, right? It's not like you're wasting mine as well.” Edward disappeared before Henry got a chance to say anything. He sighed and resumed filling out today's stack of papers in complete silence.

When Edward decided to pay attention to what Henry was doing, he found himself at the counter of a tavern. Henry was on his second shot that evening. It confused Edward, considering Henry rarely drank anything harder than wine. Whiskey was just not the man's forté. Edward wouldn't be one to complain, however, since he was feeling the effects of the alcohol as well. It crossed his mind that this might not have been the best idea. Edward decided the thought was right. He should be the one in control right now, not Henry.  
“Oh doctor Jekyll,” Edward purred. Henry straightened up, surprised that Edward was acknowledging him again. Edward grinned now that he had the man's attention. “Don't you think you've had enough? I think it's time to let me have a few.” Henry muttered something that Edward couldn't understand, but Henry walked out of the tavern so Edward was hoping this meant he would get his turn.  
Sure enough, once Henry reached the alleyway, he pulled a small vial of green liquid from his coat pocket. He downed the potion like he had been downing his liquor, and the vile shattered as it fell from Henry's hand during the transformation.  
Edward grinned and brushed his long hair out of his face. He went back to the bar to get the strongest drink they had. After a few, and a couple of flashy smiles, a few people were sitting around him, listening to Edward tell stories of monsters lurking in the dark.  
A few kisses later, and a drunken Henry had enough of watching from the sidelines.  
“Hyde, I want to dance with you.” Edward visibly blushed in the middle of an embrace with one of the few people who stayed at the bar so long.  
“Right now?” Edward's reply could only be heard in his mind as chapped lips kissed his neck.  
“Yes, absolutely right now!” Henry sounded just as drunk as Edward felt. “I want to dance with you, and dance with you, right now.”  
“Alright, just give me a moment.” Once again, Edward's voice could only be heard by Henry.  
“How about you and me go find somewhere a bit more private?” murmured the bargoer who was still leaving marks on Edward's neck. The voice was slurred from alcohol so much that Edward had to think a moment to decipher just what was said.  
“How about you come find me after you sober up a bit.” Edward kissed his new drunken mate with fervour, and turned to leave. He felt a hand at his wrist.  
“But, I don't even know where you live. Or your name.”  
“I am Edward Hyde,” he said with pride, “and, if you hang around here often I'm sure you'll see me around.” He took a tip from Henry, and kissed the back of the hand that stopped him. The hand’s owner looked at Edward with lustful eyes and a confused expression, but Edward walked out of the tavern without further hindrance.  
He went to the alleyway that Henry had taken the potion in.  
“Dancing, huh? How's this going to work?”  
“Up here,” Edward felt Henry take control of his arm and hand to tap the side of his head. Edward found that rather unfair though. He never - erm, he rarely - took control of Henry's limbs when Henry was enjoying being in control. “We should go home first though. Wouldn't want to be caught asleep in an alley or anything.”  
“You wouldn't want to be caught asleep in an alley or anything,” Edward corrected. Henry had just the response though.  
“Would you fancy an alleyway nap, Edward dear?” Henry would've grinned if he was in control when he felt Edward's cheeks heat up at the pet name. It was only the second time ever Henry used a pet name, and he found it almost amusing how it made Edward pause a moment.  
“Not particularly,” was all Edward said as he headed towards the Society's estate.

Up in Henry's bedroom, Edward sat in front of the mirror Henry kept around. In the reflection sat Henry, too drunk to stand even in his mind. Edward closed his eyes, and behind his eyelids he had a drunken Henry draped around his front.  
“It's about time I get you all to myself.” Edward laughed at the words of his other half.  
“Calm down there, Romeo, this is all in your head. You do know how to dance, right?” Henry responded by taking Edward's hand and swaying with him, trying not to fall over. Edward took the movement in stride, and with the help of Henry's memories of learning to dance, Edward half lead and was half lead throughout the night. Just before he fell asleep, Henry leaned close and rested his head on Edward's chest. It made Edward smile. It was a peaceful night of sleep.  
Waking up on the floor, however, was a different story.


End file.
